


Just the Way You Are

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a Balthazar x chubby!reader orany angel really I just need more chubby reader in my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way You Are

Warnings: Reader is upset about their weight, cursing, smut, oral, unprotected sex

Fic:

Damn it, you think to yourself as you put the cupcake back down on the counter. You knew you’d already eaten more than you should, but they were just so damn good. “Smells wonderful Y/N,” a thickly accented voice says as two arms snake around your body, “What did you make?”

“Cupcakes,” you sigh.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, “I thought cupcakes were supposed to make you happy.”

“Yeah, well, they also make you fat,” you say.

“What are you trying to say?” he asks.

“You know what I’m trying to say Balthazar,” you respond, “I’m overweight; you know it and so do I.”

“So?” he asks, “What does it matter?”

“It’s not attractive,” you say, only making yourself more upset.

“What are you saying?” Balthazar asks as he turns you around to face him, “Do you think you’re not attractive?”

“Well…” you say as you gesture to yourself.

“You have no clue how wrong you are,” Balthazar says, “You are so amazingly beautiful. I love every inch of you.” He leaves kisses down your neck and his hands travel down your sides.

“You’re just saying that,” you say, pushing his hands and lips from your body.

“You’re right, I am just saying it,” Balthazar says, “So let me prove it.” You’re about to respond, but he has other plans. Balthazar wraps his arms around you and lifts you up as if you were as light as a feather. He kisses your lips as he carries you off to your bedroom, preventing you from speaking. You roll your eyes, but decide to give in.

You wrap your arms around his neck and hook your ankles behind his back. Balthazar’s tongue slips into your mouth and begins to explore. “Mmm,” he hums against your lips, “Those cupcakes are delicious, but I bet you are even more so.” You can’t help but laugh.

Balthazar finally reaches your room and kicks the door shut behind him, using his grace to turn the lock. He lays you gently on the bed and pulls his shirt over his head. “That is so not fair,” you groan.

“What’s not fair Love?” Balthazar asks.

“You, that,” you say, gesturing to his toned body, “It looks like you’ve been photoshopped or something.”

Balthazar chuckles. “This,” he says gesturing to himself, “Isn’t even mine, not really. If you saw my true form, you’d be horrified.”

“Yeah right,” you respond, “You’re an angel, you’re perfection and I’m just … this.”

“You were never ‘just’ anything, not to me,” he says. Balthazar moves to sit beside you on the bed and leaves kisses down your neck. He begins unbuttoning your shirt and kisses each patch of newly exposed skin. “So beautiful,” he mumbles. He drags your shirt from your shoulders and moves to unhook your bra. The material falls away and Balthazar pushes you back so that your head hits the pillows. He takes one of your breasts in his hand and begins kneading. The other nipple he sucks into his mouth; tugging, licking, and sucking. His free hand travels over your body, caressing each and every curve.

Slowly, he kisses down your abdomen, stopping to leave kisses along the waistband of your pants. He pushes your legs apart and settles between them on his knees. His fingers deftly unbutton your pants and pull down the zipper before he pulls the clothing from your body, leaving you in only your panties. Balthazar shifts to lie between your legs and begins kissing up your thigh, sucking and nipping at the skin as he goes. When he reaches your core, he presses a kiss to your cloth covered clit before pulling away to leave kisses up your other thigh. Heat floods your body and you can feel your panties getting more and more damp with each passing second.

Balthazar’s eyes flick up to watch you as he takes the waistband of your panties between his teeth. He drags the material down and let’s his calloused fingertips graze along your thighs. Balthazar sits up on his knees again and looks over your naked form. You begin to shrink in on yourself as his eyes rake over you. “Don’t,” he says as he takes your hands away from your body. He intertwines the fingers of one of his hands with yours as he lies back down. You can feel his breath ghosting over the wetness between your legs, sending chills through your body.

Balthazar smiles up at you, his eyes filled with lust as he takes a long lick along your folds and then another and another. Your grip on his hand tightens and your free hand twists into his hair, pulling him closer and begging him for more. He doesn’t make you beg for long. His free hand moves to your hip to his you down as he licks, nibbles, sucks, and delves his tongue into you. His tongue swirls inside you, causing you to moan and writhe on the bed.

Your hips buck up in an attempt to meet his mouth, but his hand holds you firmly against the mattress. Balthazar rocks his hips against the bed, seeking friction for himself as he eats you out with his expert tongue. “Balthazar,” you moan as you tug his hair, “I want you inside me, please.”

“Not yet,” he mumbles against your sex, sending vibrations straight to your core, “I want you to cum first.” His nose nudges against your clit, causing you to moan loudly as your head falls back against the pillows. His tongue delves back inside you and curls against your g-spot. The knot in your stomach coils and pulls tight as Balthazar draws you to the edge of orgasm.

“I’m close,” you tell him as your walls begin to tighten. Balthazar nods his head and squeezes your hand, telling you to let go. The knot in your stomach breaks and your walls clench down around his tongue. He laps up everything you have to give him. Slowly, he kisses his way back up your body until he reaches your lips. You can taste yourself on him as his tongue slides into your mouth.

Balthazar rocks his hips against you, his hardened length pressing against your thigh. “You see what you do to me?” he asks as he shifts to sit up on his knees again. His fingertips drag along your sides until he pulls them from you to undo his pants. He pushes them down along with his boxers in an awkward motion. You laugh at his struggle.

“Are you laughing at me?” he asks playfully, “You’ll pay for that.” His hard cock stands erect and your laughter turns into a loud groan. Balthazar smiles down at you hungrily as he takes hold of your hips and lifts them up off the bed. In one swift movement, he pushes into you, filling you completely. You moan as he begins thrusting, slow and gentle at first, but quickly gaining in speed and intensity. His eyes watch you as you writhe on the bed, your hands fisting in your hair and sheets.

Moans spill from your lips as his thrusts become harder and faster, harder and faster. “Balthazar,” you cry out. Suddenly, he drops your hips back down on the bed and moves his body to cover your own. His fingers tangle in your hair and his lips crash against yours in a sloppy kiss as his thrusts keep up their intense rhythm.

You wrap your arms around his body and drag your nails along his scalp and down his back. Balthazar’s lips break from yours as he moves to kiss and leave marks along your neck. His cock twitches inside you, causing the re-formed knot in your stomach to pull tight. Your fingers dig into the skin of his shoulders as your walls tighten around him. “Balthazar!” you cry out as your walls clench down around him. Balthazar thrusts one last time before his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you and drawing out your own orgasm.

Your breaths are heavy as you each come down from your mutual high. Balthazar pulls out of you and shifts to lay by your side. He pulls the sheets up over you before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you to his chest. Your fingers run mindless patterns against his skin as he begins to speak.

“I love you Y/N, ever bit of you, just the way you are,” he says as he presses a kiss to the top of your head.

“I love you too Balthazar,” you respond before curiosity gets the better of you. “What does your true form look like?” you ask.

“I’m afraid to tell you,” he answers, “I’m might ruin your perfect perception of me.”

“Never!” you exclaim, “Please tell me?”

“Well,” he begins, “I have two wings, four heads, and I’m as big as the empire state building.”

“That doesn’t sound so horrifying,” you respond.

“Well, if you can love a giant, four headed, flying monster, then there’s no reason you should think I don’t find you attractive,” he says. You chide him for calling himself a monster as you snuggle in closer to him. “Besides, size doesn’t matter right?” he asks with a smug smile. You roll your eyes at the innuendo as you lean in to kiss him.


End file.
